Smallville: Destiny Awaits
by MColey
Summary: Lex has gone too far this time. Its up to Clark and Lois to stop him.


**Destiny Awaits**

Chapter One

Impure Thoughts

Clark Kent stared out of the window into the sunset from his loft in the barn on the Kent farm. To his left, was his old telescope. He hadn't used it in God knows how long. He glanced at it and smirked, momentarily remembering the old days when he would "spy" on Lana Lang. He had come along way since then. Things between him and Lana have been weird since they broke up and she started to go out with Lex Luthor. A far away noise shook him out of his little reminiscent moment. It was a car. Driving fast. He could hear the shrill voice of a woman singing to a song on the radio. He rolled his eyes in his head and looked down the dirt road that led to the farm, to see a red car driving up.  
What does she want now. Clark thought to himself. He watched her as she parked her car and got out. She looked up at him, smiled and waved. Clark forced a smile right back at her. She walked towards the loft with her usual bounce in her step. He turned around and leaned against the open window frame watching her as she walked up the stairs to his loft. She got to the top of the stairs and smiled at Clark again. "Hey there, Smallville."  
"Lois…what a pleasant surprise.", Clark said to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled at him and hopped down on the couch. Her hair fell in front of her face as she sat down. She crossed her legs and whisked the hair from her face. Suddenly Clark noticed how good she looked. His heart began to race. This is new, Clark thought to himself. He had never noticed Lois the way he was noticing her right now. He watched her as she fixed her hair. "Like what you see?"  
"Oh yea I do." He said to her. She looked at him. "What?" Clark made his way over to her sitting on the couch. He got so close to her he could feel the breathe from her nose on his face. Lois froze. Clark just stared into her eyes. "Clark...what are you doing?" Her heart began to race. Was he going to do what she thought he was. Clark began to smell the air seeping in her scent. She watched his lips as his head moved around. Come on loverboy. Clark brought his gaze back to Lois. Slowly...slowly... he brought his face to hers, till he could feel her warm lips touching his. He pressed his mough against hers and she opened her lips to let him in. He could feel her breathe in the lungs and his heart began to race. Lois lifted one arm around and placed it on the back of his head. Her other arm found its way under neither his shirt. Clark now fully on top of her on the couch broke away from their kiss momentarily to look at her. He went to engage in another kiss when-  
"Kent!" Clark snapped out of his day dream. He was standing by the window and Lois was still on the couch. "Why are you staring at me like that?", Lois was just watching him. Clark blushed and snapped out of the little trance he was in and stood up. "Huh? What? Uhh…Can I help you with something Lois?", Clark said to her as he walked over to his desk and pretended to be fixing it. "Now why is it that I have to want something? Why can't I have just stopped by to visit my good friend Clark Kent?", she said with a huge smile on her face. Clark turned around and looked at her. He gave her a look that said be serious. "Fine fine.", She said. "Look here's the deal, I met this guy…" Clark flinched. What? Clark's mind was racing. What's going on? Why do I care? I don't feel for Lois that way. "You okay Smallville?", she had seen him flinch. "Hey I'm fine. So what does meeting a guy have to do with me.", Clark asked her.  
"Well that's the thing. He said he wants it to be a double date…." She gave Clark a hopeful look. "Ooooh no. No.", Clark shook his head at her. "Come on Clark. I asked Chloe but she's going to be busy at the Torch, you're my only chance. ", she stood up and walked over to him. "Please Clark…" She was asking nicely. This was a first. "Alright when?", he asked her. "YES! Thank you Clark! It's tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 8." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around and began to skip back down the stairs to her car. Clark just stood there. He could still feel her warm lips on his cheek. The smell of her shampoo making his stomach flutter. Whoa. What is going on? Clark shook himself out of yet another Lois-trance.  
Clark left his loft and walked into the house. His mom was out on her Senator duties. So he was all alone. A part of him wished Lois had stayed. He walked into the living room and laid down on the couch and thought about tomorrow. He thought of back when he saw Lois sitting on his couch. What's going on with me tonight? He thought of what tomorrow would be like. He pictured what Lois might wear. He wondered who this guy was that she was going out with. A spark of jealousy fired in him. But moments later he fell asleep.  
Some one was waking Clark up. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw the fade face of a woman. "Lois?…" Clark said groggily as his vision slowed back into focus. "Lois? Clark wake up." Clark rubbed his eyes and focused on the woman sitting on the edge of the couch. "Mom? MOM! What …what's going on?" Martha Kent smiled at him. "I could ask you the same question. Lois huh?" "Uh yea…"  
Martha got up and walked over to the kitchen. She placed her purse and car keys and the counter. Clark followed her and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. "So what's going on Clark? I remember when you used to say Lana's name when coming out of a deep sleep." Clark looked up at her. "Well Lois asked me to go on a double date with her." Martha was pouring herself something to drink. "Oh really?"  
Clark looked at her. "No not together. She met someone and wants me to go on a double date WITH them." Martha finished her drink and started to wash it in the sink. "Oh well that's nice too. Are you going to go?", Clark sighed. "Yea, I told her I would."  
Clark thought of when Lois left. The feelings he had still puzzled him. He took a deep breathe and got up. "Well I'm going to go to sleep." He walked over to Martha and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight Clark.", Martha said as she watched Clark walk up the stairs to his bedroom. She thought about how much he had changed over the years. With Jonathans death, and his break-up with Lana. She smiled to herself and then she too went to bed.

. . .

Clark checked his watch, 7:50. His foot began to tap against the hard wood floor of the loft. He checked his watch again, 7:51. He sighed and stopped his foot from tapping. He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing. The excitement was killing him. He was sitting on the couch in his loft waiting. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt. Just then her heard foot steps coming up the loft stairs. He stood up fast. "Lois?"  
It was his mom. "Again Clark? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling in love with her." She smiled at him. She had a lot of make-up on and a black and white suit with no tie and the collar unbuttoned. Around her neck she had a pearl necklace. She was holding a newspaper and her briefcase. "Oh sorry mom, I'm just waiting for Lois."  
Martha smiled at him again. "Well I just came up here to wish you good luck on your date tonight before I left." She walked up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave the loft. "Thanks mom." She smiled at him once more as began to descend the stairs. Clark turned away for a moment but quickly turned back when her heard someone say, "Hey Mrs. Kent is Clark up there?" It was a voice he recognized all too well.  
Clark turned to the stairs only to see none other than Lana Lang. It had been awhile since he had seen her walking up those stairs. Surprisingly he didn't feel anything about it. "Lana…", he said to her. She took a deep breathe. "Hey Clark." She walked over to him. She wouldn't look at him, she kept her gaze to the floor. "Is everything alright Lana?" She looked up at him for the first time since she had arrived. "Its Lex…" Clark felt a spark of rage ignite itself in his gut but he quickly sedated it.  
"What about Lex?" He walked over to his desk and began rummaging through some papers. "I'm not sure he's been acting weird lately, I'm not sure what to do…" Clark was beginning to get a bit angry. How dare she come here asking ME for relationship help with Lex? Clark didn't know what to say to her. She just stood there expecting him to say something. Tired of waiting she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
At the same time Lois was making her way up the stairs and stopped when she saw Lana and Clark together. Something inside her squirmed around and she felt momentarily sick. She felt as if she had bit hit in the stomach with something hard. She couldn't understand it.  
When Lana placed her hand on Clarks shoulder it sent a shiver down his spine. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Lois had finally arrived and was just standing there watching. Suddenly he felt guilty. As if he had cheated on her. Which was ridiculous because they weren't together and they didn't even like each other like that.  
He turned around and Lana hand fell back to her side. He didn't want to be rude to Lana but he had plans with Lois. "I'm sorry Lana, but that's really not my problem. I'm sorry. I have to go." Lana just stood there looking at him. He turned away and picked up his favorite red jacket and walked towards Lois. Lana turned around and saw the two of them standing there together. Clark turned back once more to Lana. "I'm sorry." And with that him and Lois began to walk down the stairs.

The car ride with Lois was awkward and silent. It only lasted about five minutes though before Lois said something. "Okay Smallville, you know I don't like uncomfortable silences so tell me what the hell was that all about." She took her eyes off of the road momentarily to look at him. "It was nothing." He told her it was nothing but deep down he felt it was something. Nothing bad. He felt good. A sudden surge of happiness swelled over him and he smiled.  
"Whoa, what are you smiling at?" Clark looked over at her still with his smile on his face. He had been in the same room with Lana and he had felt nothing for her. He felt rejuvenated, revived, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. "Nothing nothing. So where are we going?", he asked her.  
"I don't know, some restaurant, Nothing fancy don't worry. We wouldn't want to ruin your farm boy reputation." She smiled at him and he smiled at her.  
Moments later they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. There were a few cars, the place didn't look very busy. They got out of the car and made their way to the door. "I told them to meet us here, so we're probably going to have to get a table and then wait." Clark just nodded and followed her into the restaurant.  
Inside was set to look like and old western. Almost everything was wood and there were and assortment of western-like items hanging on the wall. A waiter came over to them. "Can I help you", he asked. "I have a reservation for Lois Lane." The waiter looked at his clip board. "Ah yes. Ms. Lane, follow me." He seated them at a round booth table. They both sat down as the waiter gave them their menus. The table was made to look like an old barrel.  
Clark looked around. Despite the lack of cars in the parking lot the place was pretty busy. He looked back at Lois who was reading the menu and smiled at her. She smiled right back at him. "You alright Smallville? You've been acting very odd since yesterday." Clark began to blush again. "Yea I'm fine. How long do you think they will be?" Lois sighed and put her menu down. "I'm not sure, soon hopefully I'm starving."  
They both began to look around, waiting.

An hour had passed and Lois and Clark were still alone. Clark looked over at Lois could see the disappointed look on her face. "Alright let's just order, my treat." She had bene slumping in her seat. "Alright…" Clark called the waiter over and they ordered. In a few minutes they were sitting together enjoy and nice meal. They began to talk and laugh about stuff, trying to distance themselves from the fact hat they had been stood up.  
In the back of Clark's mind her, he was happy that they hadn't shown up. He had never really spent time with Lois like he was now. He liked it. After dinner Clark paid the check and they left. "Oh man I…am…tired." Lois yawned as she made her way to the car door. "Ah maybe I should drive.", Clark intervened. " Whatever." Lois shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the passenger side door.  
They got in and drove off into the night. In mere minutes Lois was fast asleep. Clark smiled at her. He pulled into the parking lot of the Talon. He searched Lois for the key and found it. It was dead silent outside. Clark made his way to the Talon door and unlocked it. He swing it open so it would stay without closing. He picked up Lois and carried her into the Talon. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled herself into his arms.  
Clark's heart began to race and those oh so familiar butterflies returned to his stomach. He carried her all the way to her upstairs apartment and laid her down on her bed. He stood there for a moment. Watching her as she slept. He knelt down beside her. She moved a little in her sleep. Clark smiled. He took his finger and drew her bangs away from her face and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Lois."  
He stood up to leave. "Goodnight Clark." Smiled over at Lois and in the blink of an eye. He was gone.

Chapter Two

Secret

Lois Lane hastily typed on her computer at the Daily Planet. She had been there all night working on her report. Minutes later, she finished. After shutting down her computer and collecting all her things from her desk she made her way to the elevator. She walked down the Metropolis streets. The cold night air biting at her face. Suddenly she was snatched into a dark alley and slammed against the brick wall of a building. A faint pop and she was face to face with a blade.  
"Scream and I'll kill ya…now gimme all your money lady.", Lois tried to get out of it, but the mans grip was too tight. He was hurting her arms. "Mmm you're a sweet thing aren't ya." The creep began to sniff her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from fainting or vomiting. Suddenly she heard a thud and the grunt of a man being hit. It took her a moment to realize that the creeps grip on her was gone.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down the dark alley. It was completely dark expect for a small simmer of moonlight at the end. In the very little light that was visible she could see the man whoa attacked her knocked out against some trash cans. Standing next to him in the shadows was a tall man in blue tights and a red cape. He moved toward her and his face was illuminated by the moonlight.  
She recognized his face. It was a face she knew very well. Slowly her surroundings began to blur out of focus, except for his face. His face stayed the same as everything changed. The alley turned into her apartment above the Talon, and the blue tights and cape turned into a blue plaid shirt and jeans. The face stayed the same.  
"Clark?" She sat up in her bed. Was I just dreaming about Clark or?…she thought to herself. She remembered the man in the red cape. "Clark…what are you doing here?" Clark was sitting on the edge of her bed holding something in his hands and a big grin on his face. Lois rubbed her eyes, as everything came back into focus. They were flowers. She looked at him.  
"I didn't get to properly say goodnight to you last night so I thought I'd stop by. Here." He handed the flowers to her. She took them from him. Am I still sleeping? She thought to herself. Clark got up and walked over to the kitchen. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out and get some breakfast." Lois got up and followed him. "Umm…did I miss something?" Clark turned around to face her. "What do you mean?", he asked her.   
"The flowers? Asking me out to breakfast? What's going on Smallville?" Clark took the flowers from her and went to get a vase. He found one and filled it with water. "I just thought maybe you'd want to get some breakfast.", he said as he put the flowers in the vase. Lois sighed and went back into her bedroom. "Alright, but you're going to have to wait for me to get ready."  
After getting out of the shower Lois began to look for something to wear. She frantically searched her closet. He asked me to breakfast! Since when does Clark Kent ask me out? She thought to herself as she plucked out something to wear. She walked over to her mirror and held the clothes against her body. "Ugh." She threw the clothes on her bed and went back to her closet.  
"Everything alright in there?", Clark called from the living room. "Clark!" Lois yelled. "Sorry Sorry.", Clark went back to waiting and Lois continued to find something to wear. He sat there nervous. He couldn't believe she had actually agreed to it. Clark had had so much fun last night, he had gone home and thought of nothing but seeing her today. He couldn't help from smiling. If he were smiling any more he start laughing out loud.  
"Okay Smallville lets go." Lois had emerged from her room with a large smile on her face. She seemed a little extra jumpy then usual. "You look great." Clark said to her. "Thanks." They both just stood there for a moment. Clarks mind was racing. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her right here right now, but he wasn't sure how she would react. He decided her didn't care. He was going to go for it. He leaned in slowly, but then panicked at the last moment and kissed her on her cheek.  
She looked up at him, then to the floor. She cleared her throat. "You ready?" She walked towards the door. She stopped and took a deep breathe. He heart felt like it would leap out of her chest and right into his arms. Clark feeling like an idiot followed her out of the apartment.  
The got into Clark's truck and began to drive down the street. Clark pulled into a little diner. They had breakfast and then made their way to the Kent Farm. With every minute that Clark spent with her the better he felt. He only hoped that she felt the same way. Clark parked the truck and started to walk towards the house. "You know Smallville, I have to say. I've been having a really good time with you." She punched him in his arm and Clark smiled.  
Lois made her way up the stairs to the porch first with Clark right behind her. She stopped for a moment, and turned around to smile at Clark. He smiled right back at her. His smile sent a warmth through her body. Her heart fluttering and her mind floating, she slipped on the second step and fell backwards. Clark opened his arms and let her fall right into them. From her arm she looked into his eyes. For a moment they were just standing there. Lois in his arms. Both their gazes fixated on each other.  
Clark brought his face steadily closer to hers. He tilted his head slightly to the left so as their noses would touch. He felt her warm breathe on his face. Their lips grazed each other and then-  
"Whoa. Hey you two." Lois and Clark jumped up and broke apart. Chloe was standing in the door way. "Uh…she fell. And I caught her. that's all." Clark looked away from both of them. "Yea…nice save Smallville." She brushed her hair away from her face and slightly glanced at Chloe as she walked past her into the house.  
"So Chloe what's up?"  
"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. I know I've been busy at the Daily Planet. But it seems that you've been busy too." She gave him a smirk look. "What are you talking about Chloe." Clark began to walk in the house. Chloe jus looked at him and smiled. "Wait Clark." Clark stopped at the door and turned around. "I can't stay I have to go meet a contact about an article, but I'll call you later. Tell Lois I'll see her later on." "Bye."  
Clark watched Chloe as she got into her car and drove off. He took a deep breathe and walked into the house. He looked around for Lois. She had her back on the fridge and her head down. "Lois you alright?" He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
Clark brought his hand down to hers and held it. Lois was breathing heavily. Her chest rising up and down. Clark took a step closer to her. She didn't stop him. He brought his face to hers again. Clarks mind was going berserk. Somewhere inside him a volcano of courage erupted in his chest. He had never felt like this before. Not even with Lana. He sucked up the courage and pressed his lips against hers.  
He waited for her hands to push against his chest, pushing him away. But that moment never came. Instead her hand left his and med its way to his shoulder. Clark placed his hand on her waist and pulled her body against his. When he felt her chest press against his, so he wrapped his arms around her back. She brought her arms around his neck with one of her hands pulling his head to hers. She felt her breathe in his mouth and seeped it into her. She got a little too excited and back him up into the counter and they knocked over some knives. They broke apart and watched as the knives fell blade down to the ground. They watched as the large kitchen knife fell straight into Clark's shoe.  
Lois screamed and dropped to the floor. Clark's mind was racing again. Uh Oh. How am I supposed to explain this one. His mind wasn't thinking straight enough with the prospect of kissing Lois, to come up with something. "Clark!" Damn. "Lois. LOIS! Calm Down." He knelt down and brought her back up from the floor. "CLARK! YOU HAVE A KNIFE IN YOUR FOOT!"  
Clark bent down and wiggled the knife out of his shoe. A little more then an inch in from the point was bent to a ninety degree angle. Lois just stared at the knife and then at Clark. The knife looked as if it had been bent in a vice. Lois just stared at Clark. Her mind trying to make sense of everything. Who is Clark Kent?…

Chapter Three

A Long Awaited Relationship

Clark Kent waited silently for her to say something. He was nervous. He had explained everything to her but she had been very silent the whole time. Clark just sat on the arm chair rubbing his hands together, waiting…waiting…  
"So let me get this straight…you're an alien?", Lois Lane sat on the couch facing Clark. They had just been kissing when a knife had fallen straight through Clark's shoe. But the blade had bent with it hit his foot. He sat her down and told her that he was from a planet called Krypton. This was all a shock to Lois. But then she remembered how many weird things that had happened since they met. She thought about the night they first met. How he had been struck by lightning but didn't have a scratch on her. And how he had lifted her up and put her aside like it was nothing. Not to mention his fast exits.  
"Technically yeah…but I'm the same guy." Clark reached out a hand and held hers. "I'm the same guy…" She looked at him. Then stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I don't know…" Clark followed after her. "Lois…" She put up a hand to stop him. "I'll be back. I'm going for a walk." She walked out the door and let the screen door close behind her. Clark could so nothing but stand there.  
Clark turned around to see his mother walking in the front door. "Hey Clark…who was that?" She walked past him towards the kitchen. "That was uh…Lois." Martha walked into the kitchen and put her purse on the counter. She saw the knife. Her eyes met Clark's. "Oh my God, what happened?"  
"We were…", he gulped. "We were in the kitchen and it got knocked over and fell in my shoe." Clark looked at her hopefully. "Did Lois…", she began. "Yeah…"  
"Clark…" Martha looked at the knife then up at Clark again. "I told her mom." Martha's jaw hung open. "You told her!"  
"I had to mom. How was I supposed to explain it. Anyway, Chloe took it alright…" Martha shook her head. "Oh Clark I don't know…Lois and Chloe are too different people. Chloe's lived here all her life, she's used to these things…"  
Just then Lois walked right back into the house. "Hi Mrs. Kent." Martha was silent for a moment. "Hi…Lois." Both Clark and Martha waited for Lois to say something. Lois took a deep breathe. Walked over to Clark, grabbed his face and kissed him. When their lips broke apart they just stared at each other. Martha's gaze went form Lois to Clark, from Clark to Lois. She couldn't help but smile. They smiled right back at her. Clark held Lois' hand and walked her outside. Martha just smiled and watched them as they left. Then went about her business.  
Outside on the patio, Lois went to walk down the stairs, but Clark pulled her back and kissed her yet again.

. . .

The loft was breezy and cool. The sun was going to start going down soon. On the comfy red couch ;aid Lois and Clark. Lois laying underneath Clark's arm. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her as long as he was there. She had never felt such security. "So Smallville…I'm curious. In light of our new found relationship, you're going to have to clear up some things for me." Clark just looked at her, skeptical. "Like what things?"  
Lois sat up on the couch. "okay like for starters. You remember when I had to go undercover and that strip club?" Clark smiled. "Oh yea I remember." Lois bit her bottom lip and punched him in the arm. "With the helicopter. That was you right?" Clark nodded. "Yea it was." Lois bit her bottom lip again. She was looking at him in a whole new light. "So Clark, what else can you do?" A large grin spread over Clark's face and in red and blue blur he disappeared from the loft. Lois' jaw dropped and then turned into a smile. "Clark?" She looked around, expecting to see him. A large gust of wind overcame her. She turned to see Clark sitting right back in the same spot, as if he had never left. But in his hand was a long stemmed red rose. He handed it to her and smiled.  
Every moment that Clark spent with Lois made him feel great. The last time he had felt anything even close to this was with Alicia. Someone he could have a relationship with that accepted him with his powers. It was everything he had always dreamed of. The smile disappeared from his face. "Clark what's wrong?" Lois looked at Clark with a worried look on her face.  
Clark was listening intently. It was Chloe's car. "It's Chloe. I'll be right back." Lois just nodded her head and smelled her rose and the blur that was once Clark Kent disappeared yet gain.  
Clark zoomed back into focus just as Chloe was getting out of her car. "Whoa Clark…slow down a little bit will ya." Clark smiled. "Chloe I have to talk to you." Chloe looked at him. It seemed serious but not bad, because he was grinning like the Kool-Aid man. "What's up Clark? Does this have to do with you and Lois?" She smiled at him. Clark just stared at her. His mouth wide open. "How did…how did you know?"  
Chloe began to walk up his porch steps. "Come on Clark, I was over here before. I figured it was only a matter of time." Clark ran after her. "That's not it…she knows about me…" Chloe stopped walking. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah…"

"Clark that's great!" She was actually happy. Clark was skeptical though. "Great?"

"Well yea that's one less person that we have to lie to, and now you don't have to watch what you do." Chloe was all smiles about the idea. She looked down at her watch. "Oh but I have to interview your mom about something, before it gets too late. I'll probably see you tomorrow." And with that she disappeared into the house. Clark could hear his mom welcoming Chloe into the house. Clark thought to himself. This was almost too good to be true. Him and Lois. He laughed in his head.

And both Lois and Clark lived happily every after……The End.

Now I know that we all would love for it to be that easy, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way. Stayed tuned for Chapter Four - A Wedding to Remember.

The Proposal

Its been three months. For the first time in Clark's life he was happy without any worries. His relationship with Lois was everything he hoped it would be. There were no lies, no hiding anything. He felt good knowing that he didn't have to lie to her. He sat on the wooden fence oh the Kent farm staring off into the distance. Eh checked his watch and sighed.  
"So Smallville…what is it that's soooo important that you had to drag me all the way out here." Lois climber over the fence and sat next to him. Looking around she asked, "Where are we anyway. I don't think I've been on this part of the farm" She rested her head on his shoulder. "So? What is it?" Clark pointed up to the sky. "Watch." The sun was just making its way down.  
They sat and watched it as it begin to descend. When the bottom seemed to touch the field a bright light shown across the sky. As it continued to go down the light turned to a dark orange mixed with a deep red shining in the clouds. Lois had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She lifted up her head from his shoulder and watched in awe as the sunset careened over the sky. "It's beautiful…"  
Lois noticed Clark fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. He seemed a little nervous. Clark hopped down from the bench and stood in front of her. "What's up?", She asked him. He was looking at his feet and breathing heavily. Lois took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "What's wrong?" She searched his eyes for an answer.  
He brought her hands down away from his face and backed away from her. The smile faded from her face. She was getting nervous. He had never acted like this towards her. This was one of those.' I don't think its going to work out' moments. She hated them. She never actually thought she would have one with Clark.  
They had been so good together. What had happened? Her palms started to sweat. She wiped them on her pants and looked down. She swallowed. She could hear it rattling in her head. It almost seemed to echo off into the distance against the sunset.  
Meanwhile Clark's mind was going a mile-a-minute. His hand still fiddling in his pocket. He looked over at Lois. She had her head down. Her face had a look of confusion on it. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. What he had planned to do weighed heavily on his chest. He had been all for it all day, but now it seemed like the hardest thing in the world to do.  
Clark took a deep breathe and took a step toward Lois. She flinched. He picked up her hands and held them in his. She looked deeply into his eyes. Her eyes glistening in the sunlight, from the watery tears that were forming. "Lois I love you." She continued to stare into his eyes, trying to find where he was going with this.  
Clark knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lois' hearts seemed to jump into her throat and bounce right back down. All the blood rushed to her head and she got a little dizzy. Clark just focused on what he had to do. Clark's heart felt like it would burst at any moment. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box.  
Lois' eyes widened when she saw the box and heart seemed to skip a couple of beats. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down. Meanwhile Clark wasn't doing any better. He had to steady his hand. He was shaking with excitement. He reached over and opened the box. Inside was a silver diamond engagement ring.  
"Lois Lane…will you marry me?"

Chapter Four

A Wedding to Remember

Clark Kent looked into the tall mirror in front of him in the white tent placed in the middle of the field on the Kent farm. Fixing his bow-tie and making sure his collar was straight. He looked at himself with a sense of pride as he saw himself in his black tuxedo. In the reflection he could see someone walking into the tent through the flap. She closed the flap behind her and turned to face Clark slowly.   
"Hey Lana…what uh…what are you doing here?" Clark asked her as he buttoned up his tuxedo jacket. He had not expected to see her here, seeing as how he didn't remember inviting her. "Clark…I have to talk to you…" Clark imagined she was about to try and try to convince him not to go along with the wedding. He laughed in his head. I'd like to see her try, he thought to himself.  
Clark turned to face her. "What can I do for you Lana?…Make it quick I'm kind of busy." It felt good to stand up to her the way he did. He no longer let her affect his emotions. She walked around behind him. "Clark…it's Lex… I-" Clark put a hand up to stop her. "Look! Lana it's none of my business, and frankly I don't care." He walked away from her. "Clark it involves you." Clark stopped and turned to look at her.  
"A couple of days ago, he was out and he had been out all night. He didn't come home till the next day." Clark rolled his eyes in his head. "He came back and he was rambling on about some light from the sky…Clark I think he was abducted by aliens." A part of Clark was didn't believe her but, he remembered who he was. He took a deep breathe and stared at her. "I thought you said this involved me." She took a step closer to him. "It does… last night he was talking to himself, about you and Lois. He was different somehow like some thing has changed in him. Just be careful Clark." Clark's stare turned into a glare. No not today, any day but today.  
With that Lana turned and left the tent. Clark watched her as she walked out, trying to put together what he just heard. His thoughts were interrupted when I high pitched squeal rang in his ears. He clasps his hands over his ears and crunched in pain. "Clark what's wrong??" Chloe had walked in, wearing her bride's maid dress. "Clark what's wrong?" She tried to help him up. The ringing stopped. He stood up and looked at Chloe. "I have to go." he turned to leave but Chloe grabbed his arm.  
"Clark you can't go!"  
"Chloe I have to. I'll be back in time don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for the universe." And with that disappeared in a blur of black and white. Chloe just stood there in shock.  
Meanwhile Clark walked down to the crystal mainframe of his ice castle he called his Fortress of solitude. After what his father called his loft. He picked up some crystal and moved others, till they shown brightly. "Why did you call me here?" He yelled. A thunderous voice answered back, "Kal-el…I have summoned you here… to warn you of a great danger." Clark shook his head. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"A great evil has arisen…Kal-el…you must do all that it is in your power to stop him. The fate of mankind…is in your hands." And with that the thunderous voice was gone, and Clark was stuck standing there amongst giant crystals and the slight flurry of snow.

…

Meanwhile, Lois Lane was waiting to begin her walk down the aisle. She held her bouquet in her hand. She was trembling. Chloe was walking past her, but Lois grabbed her. "Chloe! Where is he??" Lois was talking through her teeth. "Um…um…" Chloe was not sure what to tell her. "Oh there he is! Where were you?" Just then Lois' father walked up wearing his formal military suit. Chloe was relieved. She checked her watch. Still worrying about Clark. Lois and her father headed toward the wedding. Chloe went around the back and went to go stand with the rest of the brides maids and to her surprise there stood none other than Clark Kent. He was just standing there on the pulpit with the biggest grin on his face. She wondered what had happened before.  
Clark stood on the pulpit watching, everything that happened around him. He saw all the white chairs, with all the people sitting on them. He saw his house off in the distance. And at that very moment, the band began to play the traditional wedding song. Clark looked up to see the future Mrs. Clark Kent walking down the aisle with her father at hand. She was beautiful. To Clark everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. None of it actually seemed real. For an instant Clark got scared. He was afraid that at any moment he was going to wake up and he'd be fast asleep on his bed.  
Lois kissed her father on the cheek and made her way up to the pulpit to stand across from her future husband. She had seriously never thought that the day would come when she would get married.  
Clark lifted Lois' veil over her head and looked into her eyes. And all feeling left his body. He was completely numb to the bone. Frozen from her beauty he kind of paused, then relaxed himself back to turn to face the priest. Lois glanced over at Clark and smiled.  
The priest smiled at them and began the ceremony.  
"We are gathered here today…"

One moment please. Instead of boring you. We're just going to fast forward a little bit to the wedding vows.

"The couple have written their own vows." the priest nodded towards Clark.

"Lois…I never thought in a million years that I'd be standing up here across from you on our wedding day. I have been waiting my entire life for someone like you, I just didn't realize it. I will always be there for you Lois. I love you Lois and I will do everything in my power to protect you."  
This was not at all what Clark had originally intended to say, but with the message from Jor-El, he had gotten a sudden fear of losing her. She had seen it in his eyes. The priest nodded towards Lois.  
"Clark…I remember when I was younger traveling from abs e to base with my father. I would dream that my prince in shining armor would come and rescue me. And he would stay with me forever. And no matter what happened as long as he was with me I knew I'd be safe. I never actually felt that way until I met you. It seems that you're always there to save me. And I love you for that, and I will always love you."  
The priest smiled at them. "Do you Clark take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife to be yours to cherish, to have and to hold, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live."  
"I do."

Clark slipped the wedding ring on Lois' left hand ring finger"And do you Lois take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband to be yours to cherish, to have and to hold, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

Lois too slipped a wedding ring on Clarks finger. 

"Now by the power invested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

And with that they leaned in an kissed each other. Every body jumped and shouted, clapping their hands in celebration. Despite all the previous kisses they shared this was by far the best. This was their first kiss as husband wife, and Clark couldn't be happier. They began to make their way down the aisle. They we at the end of the aisle, when a strong gust of wind overcame them.  
The wind blew chairs and knocked flowers over. People began to run for cover. Clark looked up into the air to see a large helicopter hovering right above them. He got lower and lower. Getting closer and closer to where Lois and Clark stood.  
The side door of the helicopter was opened and hanging out from it was the legendary Lex Luthor.

"What's the matter Clark? Surprised to see me?"

Lex jumped down right in front of them.

"What happened Clark? Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" he' shouted over the sound of the helicopter. Clark looked around. Everyone had gone and ran for cover. Clark was glad they were out of danger.

"Lois get out of here!", Clark shouted to her. She nodded her head and then turned to run away.

"Oh no Clark! She's coming with me!" And with that Lex grabbed Lois and grabbed her close to him.

"Lois! No!!"

Clark went to grab her back but Lex swung a fist directly at Clark and hit him in the face. To Clarks dismay the power of the punch launched him flying right back down the aisle and through the pulpit, straight to through to the woods behind it. Knocking over several trees Clark's body smacked into a large tree and uprooted it. Uncovering some left over meteor rocks.

"CLARK!! NOOO!!" Lois screamed out as she reached out for Clark, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lex's grip became tighter around her. He reached a hand up and grabbed the footing on the helicopter as it took off.

Clark awoke only to realize that his entire body was in pain. He looked round and saw that he was surrounded by meteor rocks. The pain was excruciating. His vision began to fade and his mind became cloudy. The pain was overcoming his whole body. He tried to get up. He had to help Lois. He stood up momentarily, but only to fall over again. He landed hard on the ground and his cheek smacked into a jagged meteor rock. He looked up to see the helicopter flying away with Lois hanging with Lex from it.

The last thing Clark heard was the sound of Lois screaming for him, before the darkness overcame him. But that too was soon drowned out by the pitch blackness of the unconscious mind…

**Chapter Five**

Sierra de la Bojita

He was running. Running faster then he had ever run before. The air passing around his body, whipping through his jacket, making it ruffle in the wind. Tears streaming down his face. Almost instantly dried from his cheeks by the force of the wind. As he ran he took off his red jacket and let the wind carry it behind him into the distance. He increased his speed. Pushing himself harder.

Anger replaced grief in his heart. He clenched his fists as he ran. His muscles tightening. His legs stomping hard on the ground. He could feel the hard concrete cracking with each step he took. Faster and faster. He ran faster and faster until he could feel his chest heating up. He looked down to see a fiery glow coming from under his tight blue shirt. Small holes seemed to be burning into it. 

Grabbing into one of the large holes he ripped the shirt right off of his body to show his bare chest, revealing a glowing orange kryptonian symbol for the letter "S" burning into his chest. The pain added further anger to his already vengeful heart. Flashes of Lex and Lois began to stir in his mind.

A step turned into a skip. The skip turned into a jump. Then into a larger jump. Clark landed himself hard onto the ground and felt the Earth quake as he landed. Bending his knees he could feel the air bending around his feet, and with a burst of energy he launched himself from the ground straight up through to the night sky. Straight pass the clouds that clouded the air. Rain splattered him in his face as he zoomed through the storm clouds. Lightning flashed all around him and thunder echoed in his ears.

He could feel the cottony texture of the clouds on his bare skin. The cold wetness of the rain sent shivers down his spine. He flew higher and higher till there were no more clouds, just the vastness of space. A trail of cloud residue trailed after him but soon faded. Clark continued to fly. He could feel the very atmosphere twisting and shaping around his body. The symbol in his chest burning hotter and hotter. He clenched and grabbed his chest.

He slowed down to a hover. The stars shined brightly in his eyes. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he had every seen. Everything was clear. He could see every constellation, every star. He saw everything. The pain over came him and his body went limp. I would move the stars for you Lois…He thought to himself as his body began to fall back towards Earth. His back began to burn as his body plummeted back through the Earth's atmosphere.

He watched as the stars left his vision…until all he could see was clouds. Lightning struck around him and the thunder rattled his brain. He fell past the clouds towards the street again. His body fell and hit hard on the road, sending a shockwave that shattered the very foundation of the Earth's crust.

Clark Kent opened his eyes and jumped up from the couch in the living room of the Kent house, breathing heavily. He looked around him as his mother and Chloe ran over to him.  
"Clark!", his mother shouted as she rushed over to him.

Chloe was covered in dirt and had tears running down her face as she too ran to his side. Clark looked at them. "Lois…", he tried to get up but his chest seared with pain. He looked down to see the symbol burned into his chest.

"Wha…what happened?"

"When you landed you unearthed red and green kryptonite and you passed out…"

"And Lois?…"  
Chloe just shook her head.

"I have to find her…argh.", he grunted as he tried to get up again. Almost every inch of his body ached in pain.

"Clark no! You have to rest!", Martha said to him, but Clark refused to listen.

"No I have to find her!", he stood up fast. Too fast as a matter of fact, because the room began to spin and Clark fell right back onto the couch. His face was contorted as tears streamed down his face.

"I have to find her…", he said as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling, grasping his chest.

"Clark…they could be half way around the world by now…", Chloe said.

"What do you expect me to do? Just sit around and wait?"

Chloe and Martha just looked at each other. The phone rang and Martha went to answer it. Meanwhile Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and held it in hers.

"Clark…it's going to be okay…", she said to him.

"I don't understand though, how did Lex get that way…"

Martha hung up the phone and walked back over to the two by the couch.

"That was Lionel…something's happened to Lex."

They both looked up at her.

"Something like what?", Chloe asked her.

"Well Lionel found Lex in a field, with a symbol burned into the ground around him, and when he went to confront him Lex hit him and the force of the hit launched him into his car…"

The group went deathly silent. Clark looked from his mother to Chloe.

"Oh Clark! What happened earlier? In the tent.", Chloe asked him.

Clark thought about when Lana had come to see him. He wondered how Chloe could be thinking about something like that at a time like this but then her remembered what Lana had told him.

"Wait. Lana had come to see me before the wedding."

Martha just looked at him surprised.

"She said something about Lex being abducted by aliens…"

Martha looked at him with a look of sheer shock. "You don't think…Jor-El?"

"Wait…wait. Who's Jor-El?", Chloe asked with confusion all over her face.

"My biological father.", Clark said to her. "but why would Jor-El give Lex abilities like that?"

"But Clark what happened to you in the tent?", Chloe asked,

Clark felt like an idiot. He had totally forgotten about his brief trip to the Fortress of Solitude. Everything that Jor-El had said to him was beginning to make sense.

"What happened Clark?", His mother asked him. Curious, seeing as this information was new to her.

Clark sat up on the couch.

"When I was in the tent earlier, I heard that ringing in my ears."

"Oh my God.", Martha said as she sat down next to Clark.

"I left to go see Jor-El. He told me that I would have to defeat a great evil…"

"I guess we know who that is…", Chloe said. "But first things first, We have to find Lois. I'll head to the daily planet and see if I can find anything."

"And I'll call Lionel and see if there's anything he can do.", Martha said.

"And I'll just scour the planet looking.", Clark said as he attempted to get up again.

"NO!!", shouted both Martha and Chloe at the same time.

"Clark you have to let your wounds heal.", Martha told him.

"Besides…I think you're going to have to have all your strength for this.", Chloe sighed and headed to the door. "I'll call if I find anything."

"Alright Chloe." Martha said as Chloe left the house. The screen door swinging as she left.

"You get some rest Clark…I'll call Lionel."

Clark nodded and laid back down on the couch. And in a matter of moment he had fallen asleep.

Clark awoke to the sound of the house phone ringing. He could see that the sun was just coming up as his eyes began to open. Wrapped around him was a red blanket. His mother must have put it on him after he had fallen asleep. He was sweating and his heart was pounding all though he could not remember what he had been dreaming about. He got up and answered the phone.  
"Hello?…"

"Clark! You have to get over here now! I think I've found something.", said Chloe's voice from the phone. Clark hung up and sped off to Chloe dorm.

Chloe was in the midst of pressing the end button on her cell phone, when someone knocked at her door. Chloe got up to answer to answer the door. She opened the door to see a tall and very pail Clark staring at her. He walked past her into her dorm as she opened the door.  
"What's you find?", he asked her.

"Look.", Chloe walked over to her computer and began to type rapidly. "I was looking up anything weird that may have happened all over the world and I found this."

Clark leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the screen. It was a news paper article with a picture from The Inquisitor. The caption read, 'ALIENS AMONG US?" The picture below it was a picture of a very familiar black spaceship. Clark and Chloe looked at each other.

"Can you find out who took this photo?", Clark asked her.

"I can do better than that.", Chloe swiveled her chair over to her printer. "I can give you, the location where the photo was taken." She picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to Clark.

Clark read the paper and looked at Chloe over the top of the page.

"Sierra de la Bojita? Honduras?"

"I know! Central America, I wonder how it got there." Chloe said as she stood up and walked over to him. "I'm not sure if this will help, but it's a start."

"Thanks Chloe.", Clark said as he walked out of her room. Chloe stood there for a moment watching as he disappeared into the hall, before getting back onto her computer.

Clark stood outside of Metropolis U., after leaving Chloe's dorm. He read the paper once more and then disappeared in a red and blue blur. Making his way out of Kansas. Straight through Mexico. The scorching sun glaring in his eyes. Then straight through to the jungles of Honduras. The leaves smacking against his face as he passed trees. Vines snapping his legs pummeled through the jungle floor till he came to a stop just outside of a little village.

He began to walk down the little dirt trail of the village. Watching as people passed by him staring. It was busier here then he would have thought. It struck him that he wasn't a hundred percent sure how he was going to get anything done seeing as how he didn't speak the language.

He figured he would just start showing people the newspaper article with the picture he had with him to everyone. If he was lucky enough he would find someone who spoke English and maybe could translate.

Clark started showing people the picture but no one would say anything. They all just shook their heads. Some people just laughed. He was starting to get frustrated. This is going no where, he thought to himself. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of little boys playing with something.

He walked over to them. They giggled dropped the toy and ran off down the trail. Clark walked over and picked up what they had dropped. It was a wood carving of the very spaceship he was looking for. There was a price on it. Like it may have come from a shop.

Clark continued up the street of shops, trying to ask people where he might be able to find these. They all pointed in the same direction.

He kept walking until he saw a hut with a wooden sign hanging from it with a carving of the ship. He walked up to the shop relieved. Finally we're getting somewhere, he thought. Maybe this guy will have some answers. The vendor had his back to Clark and seemed to be rummaging through things. He wore a wide rimmed hat a rugged pair of pants, a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a brown khaki vest.

"Um…Excuse me sir… I was wondering if…"

Clark never got to finish his question as the vendor turned slowly to face Clark. An oh so familiar face smiled back at him.

Clark was looking at none other than Professor Milton Fine, better known as Brainiac.

"Hello Kal-El…"

Chapter Six: Prequel

Hieroglyphics

Lois Lane's eyes began to open. She was laying down on something hard, most likely the floor or something. A face loomed over her, out of focus.

"Clark?…", she whispered as her vision cleared.

"Nope, try again." Lex smiled down at her.

Lois tried to get up but realized she was latched to a hard table. It took her a second to realize what was going on. Then she remembered. The wedding. The helicopter. Lex. Clark…Her anger began to rise. She tried to wrench her hands free so she could strangle that  
stupid smile right off of his face.

"Oh so lively!", Lex laughed after her as she continued to try to escape.

"When I get free…I'm going to kill you!", Lois yelled at him.

"Oh no miss Lane, I'm sorry…it's Mrs. Kent now right? Well…there will be no escaping today. You see know one will ever find you down here. Not even your beloved Clark."

Lex got close to her face and looked into her eyes. He ran a finger across her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face in an almost loving way. She jerked her head away from his hand.

"Now now…no need to be so feisty."

Lois looked around. They seemed to been in a tomb of some sort. There were hieroglyphics all over the walls and there was sand everywhere. Lex walked away from her with his hands folded behind his back to face a while with several circles oh hieroglyphics inside each other.

"What do you want?", She spat at him.

Lex just smiled to himself.

"Do you know that the very hieroglyphics in this chamber, are almost identical to the ones in the old caves back in our beloved Smallville.", He glanced back at her. "As a matter of fact, this circle of hieroglyphics right here in front of me is an exact copy of one in those caves."

"What does this have to do with anything? What is it that you want.", Lois spat at him again.

"The World Lois.", Lex's voice echoed into the chamber. "And your newly made husband is the only thing that stands in my way."

Lex turned and walked towards her again.

"You see…I'm a new man. A reborn man…and well." He smirked to himself. "I want what I deserve. The world."

"Clark will find me."

"Oh I'm counting on that…just not yet.", Lex smiled and faced the exit of the chamber. "How much do you know about your beloved Clark?"

"Enough to know that he wont stop until he finds me."

"Yes yes…Clark always had to be a hero…", Lex shook his head at the thought.

Lois grunted and tried to get free again, but her restraints were too hard.

"You know I really don't understand Clark…I mean I understand some things now. But a lot doesn't make sense. He would constantly lie to Lana about who he was, when telling her the truth would have just solved all of his problems." He glanced back at Lois. "Hopefully you wont have that problem…that is…if you survive."

"Oh don't you worry I will survive and I will watch Clark rip you to-"

"NO!", Lex yelled.

The walls seemed to tremble at the level of his voice. Dust fell from the ceiling. Lois tried to shield her eyes by looking to the side.

"You don't seem to understand!!…I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND!!"

And with that Lex stormed from the room. He paused as a giant sliding block slid into the doorway shutting Lois in. It steadily became darker in the room.

"NOO!!." Lois screamed. "NOOO!!"

The last thing she saw was the dark silhouette of Lex Luthor as the door fully closed, leaving Lois locked in the pitch black room.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Chapter Six: Destiny

"It was you…What did you do to Lex?"

Milton Fine stopped in front of a large tree and turned to Clark. They had been walking in the jungle for quite some time.

"I…have done nothing." 

Fine began to walk again, ducking under vines and stepping over roots. "What has happened to Mr. Luthor was a consequence of his own actions."

Clark continued to follow him. He wondered where he was leading him. He was wary about following him since there last confrontation Clark had presumably killed him after he had tried to release Zod. But Fine had said he had information that might help him find Lois, so Clark was willing to take the chance.

"Where are you taking me?", Clark asked.

"I want to show you something." Fine replied.

Moments later they came to an opening. The trees stopped and there was just open space. Clark kept following Fine until her realized that it wasn't really an opening but a large bowl in the center of the jungle. It must have been a mile wide. It was covered in grass and broken logs.

In the center of the giant ditch was a large bolder. Clark watched as Fine begin to slide himself down towards the boulder, so Clark followed right behind. As he got closer to the bolder he noticed a large Kryptonian symbol on it.

Fine stood in front of it waiting for Clark to join him.

" I found this not too long ago. I believe it opens in someway but despite all my attempts I have not been successful.", he turned to look at Clark. "I believe it was left here for you…and it very may give you the power to defeat Lex."

Clark walked over to it to get a better look. It was the Kryptonian symbol for the letter "S". He raised his right hand and touched the symbol. Clark felt his hand heat up as the symbol began to glow. It turned from, red to yellow to blue, until a crack opened up down the middle reveling that it was hollow.

The crack opened up and there was just enough room for him to walk into. He looked at Fine who just looked on in amazement. For all Clark knew he could be walking right into a trap. But nothing would stop him from rescuing Lois.

Clark stepped through into the white light, leaving the green of the jungle as the crack closed behind him.

Inside the bolder was completely white and much bigger on the inside than the outside would have you think. Clark looked around waiting for something to happen. Then all of a sudden a large blue light ran up and down him. It seemed to be scanning him. When it was done a female's voice rang out.

"Hello Kal-El…my darling son…"

Clark froze in place.

"Lara?…", Clark asked out loud.

"Yes my son…", She replied.

Clark looked around dazed and confused. He had spoken to Jor-El, but he had never imagined that he would ever speak to his biological mother. He remembered that day a long time ago when he had attempted to stop Lex from performing some memory recovery procedure, and had ended up in the middle of it himself. It took him back to his very first memory.

The memory of the day that His birth parents, placed him in his ship to send him to Earth. His mother had worried that they would not love him.

"I don't understand?…How am I speaking to you?", he asked.

"Your father was not the only one who, sent things to this planet prior to your arrival. I was able to send this pod, hoping that one day you would find it."

"How can you help me?"

"Kal-El…it is your destiny to save the people of this planet. I'm sure your father has already spoke of this to you.", she said to him.

"Yes, he has."

"Well it has been written in the stars that the woman that you are destined to be with will either be your rise or your fall."

"She's been taken from me! How can I find her?", Clark yelled out.

"That you will have to find out for yourself…Kal-El." She said to him. "All I can do is give you the power to save her."

"How? How can I save her?"

"Are you willing to do anything for this woman?", she asked.

"yes! Yes, I'd die for her!"

That seemed to be the very thing that she had been waiting to hear, because at that moment a small diamond shaped whole opened directly in front of him. A bright blue light shot out of it and straight through his body lifting him into the air. The light seemed to be flowing through his veins, filling every inch of his body.

"Now Kal-El you must leave. For if you do not act fast it will be too late."

The light stopped and Clark's body fell to the ground. Clark stood up as the crack returned. He could see the green of the jungle.

"Good luck my son…my dear sweet Kal-El…"

Clark walked back out into the forest and saw Fine sitting on the ground to his left as the crack sealed behind him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?", Fined asked Clark, standing up.

"I still don't know where Lois is.", Clark told him. "You told me you had information that would help me find Lois."

Clark made a step towards him. Fines stepped back. Away from Clark.

"And that I do Kal-el…Follow me. We haven't much time."

And with that Fine sped off into the distance. Clark followed, eager to not let Fine get away. Fine stopped in front of a little brown shack, back near the village. They walked into the tent together.

"To my knowledge, Mr. Luthor has been spending a lot of time in Cairo."

He handed Clark a photo.

"Egypt?", Clark took the photo from him and looked at it. It shown Lex walking outside of a small shack like hut next to a very large pyramid.

"It's my theory that, that may be where he's keeping her."

Clark looked up at Fine, who just nodded hi head.

"Go. You haven't much time."

Needing no other words from Fine , Clark sped of headed for Egypt. Leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt hovering in the air in front of Fine.

Fine reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a button which automatically dialed a number.

"Mr. Luthor…He's on his way."

Chapter Seven: Reunion

Clark Kent stood outside of a very large pyramid. The blistering sun beating down on everything it could. He shielded his eyes as he looked around for the small hut that Fine had shown him in the picture. All around him there were tourists taking pictures and enjoying the sights.

Clark turned place and then spotted it out of the corner of his eye. Small shack almost hidden by some trees far from the very pyramid itself. Clark sped off towards it, crashing through the frail wooden front door. Splinters of wood shot everywhere.

In the room there were three men dressed in black sitting around a round table playing cards. When Clark had blown into the room, most of them had fallen off their chairs. When they noticed that Clark was the intruder they all stood up and aim semi-automatic machineguns at him.

"Make one move and your toast.", The first one said.

I don't have time for this Clark thought to himself. He took a step forward and they began to open fire. But soon stopped to take cover as the bullets ricocheted off of his body in every direction. When the machineguns stopped all you hear was the ping pang of the bullets bouncing off of his chest.

When they were sure it was safe, the peaked there heads out from where they were hiding. Looking at Clark with fear in there eyes.

"Where is she?", Clark asked them.

They were just silent. Too frightened to even answer him.

"WHERE IS SHE!?", Clark yelled this time.

The sound of his voice shaking the very foundation of the hut. The wood shook and the hut seemed as if it would collapse from the force of his voice at any moment. In the distance Clark, scream echoed out, rattling trees and scaring the wildlife.

Clark's patience was growing thin. He grabbed up one of them by his collar and held him high into the air so his feet dangled freely below him.

"Where…is…she?", Clark asked again through his clenched teeth.

One of the other men made a move to try and help his body, but his attempt was futile. Clark swung a hand freely, smacking the man, knocking him out.. Out of the corner of his eye Clark saw the third man making for the doorway. Not wanting him to go and maybe get reinforcements, Clark turned his head and used his heat vision to melt the bottom of his boots to the ground.

The man fell backwards and hit his head hard onto the ground. He wasn't going anywhere.

Clark turned his attention back to the man who was struggling with all his might to get loose form Clark's grip.

"Tell me where she is?", Clark asked yet again.

The man pointed below the table. Clark looked towards it and used his x-ray vision to see that there was a lower chamber underneath them. Clark flung the man across the room and flipped over the table. The was a small wooden door directly underneath with a small round door handle. Clark grasped the metal ring and tugged hard. Ripping the very door right off of its hinges. 

Looking down he saw a small hallway. He jumped down and looked around. Running Clark followed the highway for what seemed like forever until concrete he had been running on turned to stone. The walls everything. All of a sudden there was also a mass amount of sand everywhere. I must be directly underneath the pyramid right now, he thought to himself.

He continued to walk until it seemed he hit a dead end. There was nothing but a wall in front of him. 

"Dammit!", he yelled out as he pounded the wall with his fist. He heard the echo of rattling in front of him. He tried to use his x-ray vision to see but the room seemed to be encased with lead or something because he could see thought it. He was almost certain thought that there was a wall on the other side.

"Lois?!", he shouted out.

No answer.

Clark felt around the wall. Maybe its not a wall, maybe it's a door. He felt around looking for a handle or something, but with no use. So Clark pushed hard onto the door until it shifted a little bit, then he slid it to the side with all his might. Opening it up to reveal to him an inner chamber.

Clark walked inside and looked around at all the hieroglyphics on the walls. They resembled the same as the ones in the caves back at Smallville. There were Kryptonian symbols everywhere. Most of them read things like 'Destiny' or 'the chosen one', things of that nature.

Then Clark noticed that there was a large metal table in the center of the room. There was something white on it. He rushed over to hit and picked the object up. It was a piece of Lois' wedding dress. Clark clenched his fist as his anger began to rise yet again.

"Why Clark…you're early.", said familiar voice from behind him.

Clark turned around to be staring at none other than Lex Luthor himself.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon…Good thing I - " He never got to finish his sentence because Clark launched himself at him wrapping his hands around his neck squeezing with all his might.

"WHERE IS SHE!?", Clark yelled at him.

Clark through him across the room hard into one of the walls. Shaking sand off of the wall and ceiling, and rattling the pyramid above. Clark was breathing heavily, and his vision was somewhat clouded with tears. He wiped his face and made a move towards Lex's body laying on the ground. But it soon disappeared, and Lex was standing behind him in the door way.

"Now now…Didn't you father teach you anything about losing your temper?"

Clark made another moved towards him.

"Eh eh…If you want her, you'll have to catch me."

And with that Lex disappeared down the hall way in a black blur. Clark determined to not let Lex slip through his grasp, flowed after.

They ran straight across Egypt, right over the Nile. Straight through Israel, through Lebanon, and through Syria. Clark kept close on his tail, never losing him. Straight across Greece, and all the way up the boot of Italy, until they entered France and Lex disappeared,

Clark stopped and looked around, frustrated that he had lost him. He realized he was standing a few yards away from the Eiffel tower. A large crowd was gathering around and they were all pointing to the very top. Some people were screaming and running away.

Clark looked up and his heart almost dropped right out of his chest.

At the very point of the tower Lex was holding a woman by her wrist and hanging her off of the tower. She was wearing an all white dress.

"LOIS!!", Clark screamed out.

"CLARK!!", screamed out after him.

The crowd all moved out of the way for Clark.

"My my Clark, now we're in a pickle aren't we.", Lex laughed. " Here I have the love of your life about to plummet to her death."

Clark didn't moved he was prepared to catch her.

"Are you ready Clark, because here she comes."

A wide grin spread over Lex's face. Clark stood at the bottom, getting ready to catch her when to Clark's horror he didn't drop her. Instead, Lex Threw her straight into the sky, launching her at incredible speed over a large distance.

"NOOOO!", Clark screamed out as he ran as fast as he could to go catch her. But was stopped when he hit water. Acting on pure instinct Clark bent his knees as the air began to bend around his legs, then pushing him straight into the air. Lois came to a pause and began to fall back down towards the ground. Clark felt him willing himself towards her.

Falling through the clouds she screamed. She screamed out for Clark with all her might. As loud as her lungs would let her. Her body spun and tumbled in the air. The wind blowing all around her body.

Clark searched the sky for her. Looking in every direction. He used his x-ray vision until he saw her skeleton just below him. He was too high. She had fallen out of the could and was know making her way back down to the water. The fall would surely kill her. Clark stopped in mid air and sped off down towards her. The wind and moisture slicking his hair back against head except for one little curl in his face.

Lois saw the large body of water getting closer and closer. She was sure she was going to die. Lois clenched her eyes shut preparing for the hard hit into the water. She really wished she had a cigarette right about now. Man what she wouldn't give to smoke one last one before her death. With all her thoughts about cigarettes she didn't even realize that she had stopped falling.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She wasn't falling anymore…she was going…up? Wait this can't be right. This is defying all the law of physics. When you fall you go down not up. She turned her head to the side and was face to face with her husband. Who was smiling at her.

She was in shock. A moment ago she was plummeting to he death, no escape in sight and hen next thing she knew she was in the arms of the handsome Clark Kent, flying through the sky. She knew better than to question.

"I knew you'd come for me.", She put a hand on the side of his cheek, turning his face towards hers and kissed him. She closed her eyes as she sucked in every bit of him, never wanting to let go.

"Uh Lois…I kind of need to see where I'm going." Clark tried to mumble through the kiss. But he had missed her so much and was so relieved to her back that he didn't even care any more. Where ever he flew she was there with him and that's all that mattered to him at this point.

Lois broke apart from his face and smiled at him.

"I like what you've done with your hair.", She played with the little 'S' curl hanging in front of his face. She rested her head on his shoulder as Clark sped off into the distance.

Meanwhile back at the Eiffel tower, Lex Luthor stood at the top watching as Clark flew away.

"Very impressive…", He smirked.

"We have you surrounded! You have no where to go! Come down with your hands up!", Shouted a voice from below him.

Lex looked down to see a whole police task force surrounding the tower. One had a bullhorn and was shouting demands towards Lex. Lex juts smirked to himself."

"Come down with your hands in the air!", The officer shouted again.

"If you say so…" Lex whispered to himself.

He raised his hands and jumped off of the tower. People screamed as he began to fall. All eyes were on him as he landed hard on the ground cracking the earth beneath him with his face down. He looked up at them.

"Don't move!…", the officer yelled as he trembled in his spot. They all had their weapons locked and loaded aimed at Lex.

The officer looked into Lex's eyes. Looked into his iris's turning bright orange with the crimson flames of fire.

Chapter 8  
At Last

"Are you sure he's coming?", Martha Kent asked Chloe.

They both sat on the stairs leading up to the Kent house. It had been almost an hour since Clark had called her.

"I'm sure…he said he to wait for him here."

Martha Kent looked extremely worried. She sighed and checked her watch.

"Did he say where he was?", she asked Chloe.

"No he just said to make sure that we were here when he came back tonight."

"What if something's happened to him.", Martha asked.

"Mrs. Kent I'm sure he's fine.", the words came out of Chloe's mouth, but she too was worried. It was getting dark now and they hadn't heard from Clark since she spoke to him on the phone around noon.

"What if Lex has a meteor rock, Clark would be helpless…"

"I know Mrs. Kent, but there's still nothing we can do. We have to wait. it'll be alright…don't worry." Chloe reassured her.

Just something flew over them, the force of the wind shaking the porch and the house. Chloe was nearly knocked over. They stood up form the steps and walked out from underneath the porch to get a better look. Up in the air something red, white and blue was flying past in a blur. It circled around to back towards the house.

Chloe and Martha ran away fearing for there lives. Martha ran around the side of the house and Chloe ran to hide behind the large red tractor that was a few feet away. She ducked down behind it to hide herself. She peeked over the giant tire to get a look at what it was.

It came down in a gust of wind, blowing dirty in every direction. The amount of dust was so thick in the air Chloe could barely see it. The colorful mass made its way up the stairs and into the house. Whatever it was…it was huge. When the dust settled all Chloe could see was the screen door of the house banging shut.

"Mrs. Kent!", Chloe whispered. "Mrs. Kent!"

Martha peeked her head out from the side of the house.

"It went inside!", Chloe whispered to her as loud as she could.

She was scared. In the midst of everything that had happened, this could be anything. She really wished Clark was there with them. But they couldn't hide forever. Chloe looked around her and spotted a metal crowbar resting up against the fence. She picked it up and made her way towards the house, waving for Martha to follow her. Martha crept slowly behind Chloe as they walked up the front steps.

Chloe was a step away from the door when the wood beneath her creaked loudly. She cringed and hopped to the side of the door as Martha hopped to the other. Back against the wall they waited for the thing to come, but it never did.

Chloe glanced inside but saw nothing., She waved Martha to follow her again as she slowly and gently opened the screen door. Chloe was gripping the crow bar so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Slowly they made their way into the kitchen, ducking low behind the counter. She heard a noise coming from the living room, grabbed Martha and pulled her down below one of the counters.

"It's in the living room…", Chloe told her. "You stay here…and if something happens to me run…don't look back. Just run."

Martha nodded. She wished terribly that Jonathon was still alive and here with her right now. And where or where was Clark., She listened intently as Chloe crept into around the counter to the living room. Oh god I hope she'll be alright., she thought.

Chloe could hear it moving around in the living room. She clenched the crowbar prepared to strike. She turned the corner and jumped out at it.

"Chloe!"

Chloe was staring into the beaming smile of Clark Kent.

"Clark! Wha…but…When?"

Clark just smiled back at her. After hear ing the mention of Clark's name Martha came out from hiding.

"Oh Clark!", Martha ran to him hugging him. "We were so worried."

"Hi Mom…", Clark said smiling to her.

Chloe then noticed that Clark was sitting on the coffee table because the couch was being occupied by her cousin Lois.

"Lois!", chloe screamed as she ran over to her.

"Shh! Keep it down she's sleeping.", Clark said. It was true, Lois was sound asleep

They all just smiled at each other.

"Wait, Clark…where's Lex?", Martha asked.

"Last time I saw him he was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower…"

"Paris?", Chloe piped up. "I thought you had gone to Central America?"

"I did but its been a long journey since then.", Clark told her. "Look I'm going to take Lois back to the apartment to get some rest, I'll call you guys in the morning."

"Okay honey." Martha smiled at him.

"Call us in the morning.", Chloe told him.

"I will."

Clark picked up Lois. She moaned in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck. Clark carried her out to his truck outside, sitting her in the drivers seat. Chloe and Martha stood on the steps watching. Clark waved to them as he got into the drivers side and drove off into the distance.

"What do you think happened?…", Chloe asked.

"Most likely…something incredible…", Martha said as she walked back into the house. Chloe stood there thinking. It must have been really incredible. And with that she followed Martha into the house.

Clark pulled back the sheets and laid Lois in the bed. Very delicately her removed her wedding dress and put her pajamas on her. He tried his hardest, not to wake her. When he was done he took a shower. Relieved that he finally had her back. But there was still Lex to deal with. Clark got out of the shower, dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers.

He slid into the bed next to Lois, careful not to wake her. She was laying on her said facing him. Clark did the same and faced her. He watched her as he slept. He began to remember how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle. He leaned in a gave her a slight kiss on her lips.

Clark then laid on his back, arms folded behind his head. It would take him awhile to fall asleep with everything that has happened. He wondered where and what Lex was doing right now, and how he would be able to stop him. In her sleep Lois, reached her arm around Clark's waist resting her head onto his bare chest.

Clark's heart began to race and all thoughts left his mind. He wrapped his arm around her and in moments he fell asleep.

Lex Luthor walked into the compound of Metropolis' main power grid.

"Um excuse me sir but this is a restricted area. You can't just --"  
Lex knocked the security guard out of his way, his body flailing through the air like a rag doll., Lex made his way to the largest generator. He looked up and down it for the most important looking part. Frustrated he picked a random spot. Clenching his fist he slammed it straight into the machine, grabbing wires and yanking them out. The grid shut down.

Satisfied he walked away from it, only to see about 15 more of them. I don't have time for this, he thought to himself. He used his newly acquired heat vision to destroy the next one. The mixture of electricity and fire, caused an explosion, which caused a chain reaction and demolished everything in its path.

Lex watched from the hill where the power grid stood as the entire city shut down. The million of lights that illuminated the city vanished, leaving it completely dark. Lex heard the sound of screams as tires screeched and cars honked and crashed.

"It begins…"

Stay tuned for the Finale!

**Chapter Nine**

Destiny Awaits

_Part I_

Clark Kent awoke to the sunlight. He reached his arm over to wrap around his wife but only felt the flatness of the mattress. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying by himself.

"Lois?"

Clark shot up in bed. His heart racing. No not again, he thought to himself. He flung the covers off of his body and walked out of the room. Breathing heavily he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there Smallville, thought you'd never wake up."

Clark exhaled as he saw Lois in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Trying to make breakfast again?", Clark smiled.

"Very funny, but working here at the Talon, I've learned a few things." She smiled back at him

Clark made his way to the fridge. "Oh yea?", he smirked to himself as he opened the fridge and brought out a box of orange juice. He place it on the counter and went into the cupboard and picked out to glasses, placing them next to the orange juice. He looked over at her as he poured the juice into both glasses.

She was wearing nothing but his plaid red shirt. Her hair hanging down her back, not tied up like how she usually had it. His eyes went up and down her body, noticing the curve of her rump through the shirt and how it curved down tot her long smooth, slender legs.

Clark walked over to her and standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh…easy lover-boy.", She turned her head to face him. Clark smiled at her and then kissed her. For a moment he felt like he was flying again. Lois closed her eyes, enjoying every second of it until, the smell of smoke reached her nose.

"Ah! Move. Move. Move.", She ran away from Clark towards the toaster oven. She pulled out her toast, that resembled charcoal. Clark laughed.

"Oh shut up.", She smirked at him.

Moments later they sat down and ate what was edible from Lois' breakfast.

"You know Lois, this is really good.", Clark teased her.

She punched him in the chest and went to put their plates in the sink and then made her way to the bathroom. She walked past Clark, crossing her legs seducing him. Clark watched her as she passed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her., Clark just sat there smiling to himself. A second later the bathroom door cracked up and a hand came out holding Clark's plaid red shirt, being held by two fingers. Lois dropped it on the floor and then stuck her head out of the door.

"Um excuse me Mr. Kent? Mrs. Kent requires your assistance,", She smirked at him and then disappeared behind the door.

Clark smiled and walked towards the door. He heard the shower start running and walked inside closing the door behind him. He looked around and saw that Lois had already gotten in the shower, The bathroom was already filled with steam. He could see the silhouette of her body through the shower curtain.

Clark removed his boxers and walked over to the shower, pulling the curtains apart to join her.

"Thought you'd never come…", Lois smiled at him.

Clark brought his hand down to her sleek wet hips, and began to kiss her on the nape of her neck down to the shoulders. Lois brought her hand behind her around the back of Clarks head. Clark wrapped his arms around her, feeling around her navel. He warm body shuddering from his touch.

She placed her hands on his and moved his hands down further. She bit her bottom lip. Clark brought his head over her shoulder, as Lois bright her head back letting him kiss her neck under her chin. The hot water splashing over their bodies. The steam rising all around them.

Lois turned her body around to face him. Pressing her chest up against him. She looked up at him and smiled. But her smile soon faded, she rested her head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on her forehead.

Moments later, Clark was pulling his red shirt over his head onto his body. Having just gotten off of the shower, Clark was putting on some clean clothes.

"Clark you've got to come in and see this.", shouted Lois from the living room.

Clark rushed into the living room. Lois was sitting on the couch, facing the television. He walked over and stood next to her watching the TV.

"The streets are in pandemonium as the cities main power grids have been completely obliterated. The entire city has shut down!.", the news reporter said.

Lois looked up at Clark, who looked right back at her. Then both returned there attention to the TV.

"Wait…wait. Something's happening at the LuthorCorp building.", the camera pointed his camera at the LuthorCorp building. Windows were being blown out as fires exploded in them.

"Oh my God…", The reporter said. "It…it says something…"

After the explosion stopped there was a one word written in fire on the side of the building.

"It says…its says… Clark? I don't…I don't understand.", the reporter looked back into the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, the name 'Clark' has been burned into the side of the building, I'm not sure what this means…"

Lois looked at Clark.

"Clark…", she whispered.

Clark looked as if he had been hit in the face with a ton of bricks.

"It's Lex…I have to go.", Clark made a move for the door, but Lois grabbed his arm.

"Clark wait!", Tears were streaming down her cheek. The fear of losing him withering around inside her. "You can't do this alone."

Clark stopped and turned to her.

"You're right…wait here."

Clark zoomed off in a gust of wind and returned in a matter of seconds.

"Take this.", he said to Lois.

"What? What is it?"

Clark had handed her an octagonal metal disk with a bunch of symbols on it.

"Lois I want you to go to the caves…I'm going to open an inner chamber for you."

Clark walked into the bedroom and brought out one of Lois' jackets.

"Here you're going to need this.", he told her.

"Clark its like 85 degrees outside…"

"Trust me Lois you're going to need it. Now inside the chamber is a table with a little slot in the middle." ,Clark held the octagonal piece in her face. "Put this inside the slot."

Clark placed it in her hands and closed her fist around it.

"Everything will be aright.", he told her.

"Wait! Clark what happens when I put this in the slot."

He turned to her.

"It'll take you to a…place…I don't have time to explain now, but when you get there a voice will speak to you." Clark placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. " I want you to explain everything to him and tell him who you are alright?"

Lois nodded, then launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark hugged her back He didn't want to let go, but he knew he was the only one who could stop Lex.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Lois with her eyes full of tears placed both her hands on Clark's cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you Clark Kent."

"I love you too Lois"

They kissed once more and Clark disappeared in a red blur..

**Chapter Nine**

Destiny Awaits

_Part II_

Lois Lane made her way down into the caves. She wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be looking for. Clark had told her about some inner chamber but she didn't remember that at all. She was extremely hot in her jacket. She had no idea why Clark said she would need it. It as twice as hot in these cave. She kept walking till she saw a large room she hadn't noticed before.

That must be the chamber Clark was talking about. She walked inside. Inside it there was a large octagonal table with more symbols carved onto it. She reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out the metal disk. She looked around her expecting, for there to be some answers.

She slowly reached her hand out to place the disk into a slot in the very center of the table. But before she could the slot seemed to suck the disk right out of her finger tips. She flinched as it did this.

The whole room began to glow. She felt a slight suction on her body. As if something was tugging on her from every corner of her body. She seemed to be traveling in a stream of light. She hugged herself tightly. Everything around her seemed to be moving.

Then almost instantly everything stopped. She found her self, not in the caves anymore but in what appeared to be a large cavern made entirely of ice. She was total amazed at what she was looking at.

The cavern was made of purely giant ice crystals, She began to walk around waiting for this 'voice' to talk to her. She was still confused as to what she was supposed to do. She finally understood why Clark insisted that she bring her jacket. It was freezing.

"You are not Kal-El", Came booming male voice.

Lois jumped and almost slipped on the ice.

"Clark sent me.", she shouted out.

"My son sent you? And who are you?", the voice asked.

"I'm his wife!", bewildered. He must be Clark's birth father. Her father in-law.

"And what is it that you require from me?"

"Clark needs your help!", Lois told him.

"I warned Kal-El that there would be a great evil, that he must defeat."

"He cannot do it alone!", Lois was getting worried. He did not seem to want to help him. "He's your son!"

It went silent for a moment. This didn't seem to be working at all. She wouldn't stop though, she wouldn't fail Clark.

Just then a large noise rattled her. It was the sound of a giant crystal making its way to the surface. She watched as it emerged from underground. It stopped about a knees height a few feet in front of them. She walked over to it. Something was sticking out of the top. As she got closer she realized it was a dagger of some sort. The handle was protruding out of the ice.

"If you are truly the one that my son is destined to be with, you will have the strength to removed the blade from its encasing.", The voice said. "If you are able to remove it, you must bring it to Kal-El."

"How am I supposed to get to him in time?", she asked.

"If and only if you can remove it. I will give you the power to return to him, which will leave you when you find him."

Lois wasn't sure if she could do it. She unfolded her arms and stepped in front of the ice encasing. . With her arms at her side she took a deep breathe, then grasped the handle. Gripping it tightly she began to think of all the moments she had with Clark.

From the moment she met him, stark naked in the middle of a field. She laughed to herself at the thought. Remembering him just standing there all exposed. From how he had rescued her from that crazed football star. He had never let her down, so she wasn't about to let him down.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and gripped the blade again. She took another deep breathe, gripping the blade with all her might. She tugged on it with all her might. The ground below her began to quake. Snow began to fly all over the place, blasting her in her face. The freezing cold numbed her fingers yet she never let go. She pulled on the blade nevertheless. Small icicles began to fall from up above form the quaking.

The ice encasing began to crack as the blade began to glow. Light flashed and her hands seemed to burn. Yet she never let go. The blade seemed to be rejecting her. Almost trying to push her away. She could feel and invisible force pushing against her body.

Pictures of Clark flashed before her eyes. All the precious moments they had shared. The three months before their marriage. The day they moved in together. The night they consummated their love for each other. The thought of her never seeing him again gave her strength. She pulled herself close and closer. Pushing against the force of the blade.

Her hair blowing in her face. Her entire body ached. With a large crack and a large flash the blade broke free. The ice encasing exploded in a burst of green light. Shards among shards shot in every direction.

The blast threw Lois across the cavern into the wall. Knocking her unconscious.

**Destiny Awaits**_The Final Chapter_

"The streets are literally running with blood.! There is pandemonium all over the city! Looting and fighting has spread to every corner!", the news reporter screamed into her microphone. Her camera man hastily tried to keep up with her.

Clark appeared in the midst of a disaster. People were fighting and looting every where. He sped and made his way to LuthorCorp. Stopped in front of the building and looked up. His name was still burning in the windows. He strained his eyes and saw that at the every top of the building next tot eh LuthorCorp sign stood none other than Lex Luthor.

Clark sped off, crashing through the glass of the front door of the building, straight up to the roof. He opened the door and there stood Lex. Lex just stood there looking over the pure chaos and destruction he had caused.

"Hello Clark.", He said as he slowly turned to face Clark. He wore and all black suit with a long black leather trench coat. his outfit looked like something out of the Matrix. 

"You know Clark…now that I think about it. Our friendship has been doomed from the start." He took a step down. "But I never thought it would end like this.."

Lex laughed to himself.

"Lex you can't do this. You're hurting innocent people. You have to stop this.", Clark said to him.

"Me?! I have done nothing. These people…the faintest glimmer oh their precious society falling to pieces and they resort to killing and looting. All I did was turn the power off." Lex shrugged. " I want the World Clark and unfortunately you're the only thing that stands in my way. So!…I have to kill you."

And with that Lex sped towards Clark, grabbed him and through him clear across the city. Clark's body flew straight into a building. He crashed through a few floors until he came to a stop. He stood up, debris falling off of his body. Clark walked through the remain until he stood in the gaping whole in the side of the building where his body came through.

He hopped down, landing hard a the ground a few stories below. The ground quaked and cracked as his feet hit the ground. He looked up and down the street. Lex walked out through a mass of looter sand stood and the very center, as Clark did the very same.

The two stood in the center of the street staring at each other. It reminded Clark of the old time western show downs. Ignoring them, looters ran in front of them.

"So who makes the first move Clark?", Lex shouted out, raising his arms in the air.

"Don't do this Lex!", Clark yelled back at him.

"It ends tonight Clark."

Lex reached over and gripped the bumper of a near by crashed car, lifting it into the air and flinging it towards Clark. Prepared for it Clark caught it and slowly setting it down in front of him. As he set it down a second car smacked into him launching him backwards.

Lex walked over to a street lamp and wrapping his hands around it, he wrenched it free from the ground. He walked over to Clark as he was throwing the car he had thrown at him off of his body. As Clark stood up, Lex swung the lamp smacking Clark underneath his chin flying him crashing into a parked bus.

"Wow Clark…I thought you'd put up a bigger fight than this.", Lex said as he walked over to the bus to find Clark not there.

"Oh Clark…Come out! Come out wherever you are!", Clark shouted out loud.

A large crunching noise attracted Lex's attention. He looked left and right but could not find the source. He looked up just as a large gasoline trailer crashed down on top of him in a large fiery explosion. Tires flew and shards of metal swished through the air. The looters began to flee from the scene of the large battle.

Lex arose from the ashes unscathed.

"Yea Clark! Now that's more like it!", Lex shouted. "Come on! Show yourself!"

Lex ripped his trench coat off and flung it to the ground.

"Aw come on Clark!"

In a swoosh Clark appeared a the end of the street again.

"Glad you decided to join us.", Lex shouted to him.

In a brilliant display of speed Lex grabbed up an onslaught of parked cars and launched them all towards Clark. Clark watched on as cars rained down towards him. Lex watched on smiling. 

As the cars came closer Clark planted his feet firmly into the ground. He took a deep breathe. Bringing as much air into his lungs as he could. When his lungs filled to full capacity, he released a gust a wind from his mouth that blew all the cars right back towards Lex. Not only the cars but the very pavement of the street curled up revealing the dirt underneath as well as many pipes.

The pipes underneath rattled loudly, then busted, spraying water everywhere. Lex exploded out of the wall of concrete in front of him. He swung a punch straight at Clark's face, but Clark dodged and grabbed Lex by the back of his head and slammed it into the ground face first. The forced blasted straight through into the subway underneath. Lex's body landed hard onto the ground.

Clark jumped down after him through the large hole in the floor. Lex stood behind him as he landed and grabbed him by the shoulder, then slamming him into the wall. Clark grabbed Lex and slammed him against the opposite wall. They broke apart and Lex landed an uppercut on Clark that launched him through the roof of the tunnel straight back to the surface.

Lex jumped up and land back onto the surface as well.

"Clark! How long are we going to continued this dance huh?", Lex shouted out looking around for him.

"As long as it takes to stop you.", Clark said to him from behind.

As Lex turned around Clark grabbed him by the collar and flung him straight into the side of a building knocking down the very foundation of it that helped it stand up straight. The building came crashing down on its side, obliterating everything in its path.

Clark rose from the debris of the fallen building covered in dust. He dusted off hi shoulders and looked around for Lex. He had not come out of the remains of the building yet. He looked up and down the street but saw no one, not even any looters. He hoped that they had gotten to safety.

Then out of the corner of his eyes Clark someone running up with super speed. Thinking that it was Lex, Clark prepared himself. But when the speeding person stopped in front of him he noticed that it wasn't Lex at all…It was Lois. Clark froze up. How? But…Clark though to himself.

Jor-El must have done something to her he figured.

"Clark! Finally…", Lois said walking to him.

"Lois! How did you?…What happened.", Clark asked her still looking round for Lex.

"It was amazing Clark…the crystals…they were-", Lois started.

"Lois what happened?"

"Oh! Yes I got this…", she said as she handed Clark something wrapped in a red handkerchief.

Clark took and held it in his hands. He unfolded the clothe and revealed dagger. He picked it up and tossed the red clothe aside. The blade glowed in his hands. Green kryptonian symbols glowed in the blade.

"Okay Lois…you have to get out of here."

"Wait Clark…"

"Lois! I love you…no matter what happens I'll always love you."

"I love you too Clark…"

Clark kissed he and then turned her to go.

"Now go!"

Lois began to jog away from Clark, who kept looking around. Her jogged slowed down as she turned to look back at Clark one last time. She wasn't sure if she would see him ever again. She turned to run when a large and bald figure popped up from the rumble underneath right in front of her.

Lois screamed out as Lex grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"NO!", Clark screamed.

"Well well…", Lex said.

"Lex let her go! This is between me and you! Leave her out of this…", Clark said.

"You're right Clark this is between me and you! We've been doing this dance back and forth for quite awhile now. Now since I cant hurt you physically, maybe I can hurt you emotionally."

"Lex don't do this!", Clark shouted.

"You know my father always told me, the easiest way to hurt enemy, is to hurt the ones they love. Lois, Lois…we have got to stop meeting like this…but don't worry I'll assure you it wont happen again."

And with that he placed a hand on her jaw.

"Clark…", Lois managed to whisper before Lex twisted her head snapping her neck killing her instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed out as Lex tossed her body to the side.

Clark felt the air bending around his feet again, as he launched himself straight towards Lex, grabbing him by the neck and carrying him straight up into the sky. Tears streamed from Clark's eyes as he squeezed at Lex's throat with all his might. Lex grabbed and clawed at his hands as Clark carried him into the clouds. The moisture running off of the top of his head.

Clark's rage took him over and he felt the familiar burn on his chest. In moments they emerged above the clouds, their bodies soaked from the rain filled clouds they had just flown through. In Clark's mind, the image of Lois dying kept flashing in front of his eyes. His rage burned so savagely inside him that the symbol on his chest burned his shirt right off of his body.

Hands still grasped around Lex's neck he flung him high above him. Clark clenched his teeth, tears streaming downs his face. His chest burning, and burning more and more until it burst into flames. Clark hovered there glaring and Lex was recovering from being choked, the kryptonian symbol aflame on his chest.

Clark whipped his wet hair out of his face, grasping the dagger by the handle. He looked at it and then looked at Lex. He flipped it so he held the blade, bringing it over his shoulder he launched it at Lex. It a grunt her shot it right at him.

Lex shook his head whipping the rain so he could see clearly, just to see the blade flying towards him stabbing him straight in his heart. He looked down at the blade, all color leaving his face, his body fell. It plummeted to the ground. Clark watched as it fell and then sped off after him.

Lex's body hit the ground hard like a rock. Cracking the street below him. Seconds later Clark landed next to him feet first with such force it blew the windows out of the neighboring buildings and caused a fissure to open up and the middle of the street.

He watch Lex as a red light shot out of his chest from where the blade protruded. The light shot straight into the sky out to space, clearing a hole through the clouds. The blade in Lex's chest slowly slid out and hovered in the red light for a moment then shot straight up in the same path as the light.

As it did this it seemed to pull at Lex's body because his chest was arched into the air. And just as suddenly as it came the light disappeared as Lex's body fell back down, as well as the wound from the dagger.

Clark ran over to Lois' body, holding it in his arms.

"Lois…Lois…I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…", He rocked her lifeless body in his arms. His tears falling on her pale face.

A thought entered his mind. He placed his arm underneath her neck and her legs and lifted her up. Her head fell back over his arms. Seeing her like this, it crushed him. He glanced back over to Lex and then disappeared like he had done a million times.

Moments later Clark was standing in the Fortress of Solitude still holding Lois in his arms.

"Jor-El! You have to help me!"

"Kal-El…Your wife is dead as a result of her own actions. I can do little.", Jor-El answered him.

"Please…there must be something…", Clark pleaded with him.

"There may be a way…are you willing to do anything to save the one you love?"

"YES! Yes I'll do anything please just…do something.", Clark cried.

"In order for her to live…you must trade your life for hers."

Clark looked down at Lois. Pain stripping at his heart.

"Alright…", Clark gulped. "I'll do it."

Clark laid Lois carefully on the ground, placing her head down gently. He took one last look at her, running his hand through her hair.

A large double door made of crystal opened up behind him shining a bright white light over him and Lois. He turned to he, leaned in and kissed her lips lightly for the last time before standing up and walking towards the bright light. Clark stopped and watched as a yellow light covered Lois. She just laid there glowing for a moment.

Clark stopped right before he entered to glance once more at Lois.

"Do not fear Kal-El…"

With that Clark stepped into the light. And looked behind him just as the doors began to close on him.

Lois' eyes blinked and she opened them slowly. A bright light hurt her eyes. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes. The last thing she could remember was Lex grabbing her.

She looked up to the light just in time to see the face of her beloved Clark moments before the two large crystal doors closed on him sealing him in forever.

It's been three days. Lois sat across from Martha at the Kent house kitchen table. They had been eating dinner together. It was a very quiet and awkward dinner. Lois brought her fork to her mouth, her hand trembling it dropped out of her hand and clanked onto her plate. Her other elbow had been placed on the table. It slid and knocked her plate onto the floor which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Lois honey…", Martha got up from her seat and walked over to Lois placing an arm on her shoulder.

Lois broke down and cried in her arms.

"Lois honey, why don't you get washed up…I'll clean up this mess.", 

Lois nodded into her chest, and made her way upstairs. Martha began to clean up the mess, sweeping the broken shards and throwing them into the garbage. Moments later Lois came back down stairs and they both went at sat out on the porch steps.

"It'll be alright Lois…it'll be alright.", Martha told Lois.

Lois rested her head on Martha shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?", she asked.

"If I know Clark, I'm sure we'll see him again real soon.", Martha replied.

They both looked up to might sky, the clearest it had ever been. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The full moon showered them with its light. A picture of Clark smiling at her flashed across Lois' mind, just as a shooting star shot across the clear night sky.

I'd move the stars for you Lois…


End file.
